195th Hunger Games SYOT- Let the Games Begin!
by HolidayChild
Summary: This is a Hunger Games SYOT. I hope to make it as realistic and entertaining as possible. Enjoy!
1. Introduction and Prolouge

195th Hunger Games SYOT

**Ok. I know a lot of people have been doing these, but I am going to try my hand at it. If you don't know what an SYOT is, it means submit your own tribute. You will find information below on how to submit. I hope to make this a very interesting and detailed Hunger Games. May the odds be _ever_ in your favor! **

**How to submit-**

**The form is on my profile page. Please paste it on a message to me and fill it out.**

**Please check to see which spots are open. If the spot you want is not open, do not submit for that spot. **

**All right. Now that I have that out of the way, here is the prolouge!**

Head Gamemaker Julia Crane's POV-

President Ravenwood sat at her desk scanning the layout so far for the arena. Head Gamemaker Julia Crane stood behind her looking nervously over the president's shoulder. Julia knew that she had done her best, but maybe her best wasn't good enough. After all, this was only her first year as head gamemaker. By the time President Ravenwood turned around, Julia was a nervous wreck. "What do you think?" Julia asked the glaring president. "Are you kidding me? You call this an arena? Arenas are supposed to be killing machines filled with bloodthirsty mutts! Are you trying to ruin the Hunger Games? Fix it!" Ravenwood screamed at Julia. "What did I do wrong?" she asked, almost in tears now. "Look at this. A huge lake, full of fish. Immediant food supply for tributes! And another thing. A valley of berries and other food. And the corucopia! All of the good weapons are on the edge! That's not how it works! All of the tributes will grab something from the edge and run! There will be NO bloodbath! And look- you only have ONE mutt! And it's just a fish that bites. No venom, no death. You softpedaled the whole games! Some advice- show no mercy." Julia nodded. "I'll fix it. I promise," she told the outraged president. "Good. And remember what happened to your great- great- great grandfather, Seneca Crane. He is a prime example of what will happen if you dissapoint me." Julia nodded and fled the room, carrying her pathetic arena blueprints with her.

Back in her office, Julia began to study over her plans. She did see the problem. The arena was too plentiful, too tribute friendly. She began to make some much needed changes. Julia added some terrors, some horrifying mutts, some gamemaker traps. She wouldn't dissapoint Ravenwood. Oh, no. The citizens of the capital were going to have a show this year. "Those tributes dont know what's coming," Julia mumbled to herself. "Let the Hunger Games begin."

**By the way, I've been getting reviews saying that certain people can't have an account and it isn't fair that they can't submit be review. I see your reasoning, but I can't help it. That isn't my rule. I started this story and it got deleted because I allowed people to submit using reviews. I am truly sorry for those people but I can't do anything about it. Thank you for understanding.**


	2. District 1 female reaping

**Hello, my beautiful readers! I am so excited. I finally have the first reaping chapter up! I've decided I will do one chapter for each character so you can get a feel for their personalities. Please review- I want to know what you think whether it is good or bad. I would like to thank Katie Franco for this awesome tribute. Ok, here it goes!**

**Sequinn(Quinn) Lilbeth's POV**

Quinn awoke to see her roommate, Kaia, standing over her. "Quinn, today is the reaping," Kaia reminded her. Kaia looked so scared then, so small and fragile. Quinn rolled her eyes. Kaia was so scared of the reaping. Quinn couldn't understand. Her district lived for the Hunger Games.

"I'm going to go train," Quinn told Kaia.

"Good idea. Just in case you're reaped today," Kaia responded.

"No, I'm going to volunteer. And win," Quinn told her as she left the room.

Quinn walked into the training center, also known as her home. Her parents had left her here when she was a baby. She only knew that their names were Daisy and Light. Occasionally, she wondered about them. However, she couldn't allow that to interfere with her training. Quinn would volunteer and win. This was Quinn's last chance since she was 18. She decided to go straight to the swords. She was pretty good at those. She had to go to something she was good at in case she got caught up in a competition. Quinn couldn't afford to lose. She grabbed a sword off the rack and stood on the circle a few feet away. She threw the sword and hit the dummy's arm. She heard a few snickers behind her. She whirled around and saw a group of girls pointing a laughing at her. At the head of the group was Pary. Quinn had a history with Pary. Pary had tried to become friends with her so she could get anything embarrassing about Quinn. Because of Quinn's gullible nature, the plan worked. Quinn actually trusted Pary and told her everything. After a while, though, Pary announced every secret about Quinn to everyone in the training center. Quinn beat Pary up on the spot. Everyone avoided her after that. She couldn't believe that Pary would even dare to laugh at her now. Quinn launched herself at a giggling Pary and attempted to slit her throat. However, before she could do any damage, a trainer came over and pulled her off Pary. This only outraged Quinn more. She turned at aimed a sword at the trainer. She wouldn't kill him because then she would be in big trouble. She did, however, slice his hand off. The trainer screamed and ran off. Everyone then ran off, scrambling to get away from 'crazy Quinn'.

Quinn went back up to her room and saw Kaia packing. "What are you doing?" asked Quinn. "You aren't going to live on the streets, are you?" Kaia turned and Quinn noticed the tears in her eyes.

"I'm running away," Kaia said slowly. Quinn couldn't believe what she was hearing. It wasn't that she cared for Kaia, but no one ran from their district. Ever. "I left you something," Kaia told Quinn. Quinn looked at the bed where a beautiful red dress was laying. "Put it on. I want to see you in it before I leave," Kaia told Quinn gently. Quinn couldn't believe it. Not only was the dress beautiful, but it was her favorite color. Quinn couldn't believe that Kaia had remembered that. Quinn put the dress on quickly, along with silver flats. She pulled her black hair up and curled and sprayed it until it stayed curly and sticking out to all sides. Quinn thought it made her look evil. Kaia smiled. "You look beautiful. Maybe I'll see you again one day." And with that, Kaia left.

Quinn returned to the training center. It was time for the big announcement. Every year, the trainers chose the person that they thought had the best chance at surviving the games. No one but that person was supposed to volunteer. "All right," the trainer started. "None of our boys are ready yet, so I guess whoever gets reaped will enter the games. Now for the girls." Quinn held her breath. They had to pick her. She was 18. This was her last chance to volunteer. "We have selected Pary," the trainer announced. No, this couldn't be. Stupid Pary couldn't take her place! No. Quinn was going to volunteer no matter what those idiot trainers said.

When she arrived at the reaping, Quinn checked in and made her way to the 18's section. After everyone was checked in, the mayor came onstage. Quinn thought he was about to start his speech. Instead, the short, overweight mayor was wild-eyed. "An 18 year old female named Kaia Moroso has not checked in. We believe that she has fled District 1." A hush fell over the crowd. "If you see her, let us know. We have sent out a search party. Now, let us begin the reaping." Quinn knew that by search party they meant that they would hunt her down and either make her an avox or kill her. Kaia wouldn't make it the rest of the day. Quinn tuned out as the mayor made his regular speech. Finally the escort, Catalina Maryin, came onstage. She was covered head to toe in glitter. She wore a neon shirt and flashy pants. She had died her hair gold and made it all spiky. Seriously, how ridiculous could capital people dress?

"Welcome to this year's reaping!" Catalina announced in her peppy voice. The crowd applauded. Since this was District 1, everyone was just as excited as Catalina. "Ladies first!" Catalina went over to the female bowl and picked a name. As she began to read it, Quinn noticed Pary begin to raise her hand. Oh, no.

"I volunteer!" Quinn screamed as she raced to the stage. When she walked onstage, she noticed her trainers and Pary glaring at her. Oh well. They could deal with it.

"What is your name?" Catalina asked Quinn.

"Sequinn Lilbeth," Quinn told her. This was one of the rare times that she used her full name.

"Wonderful! Now on to the males," Catalina said. To get sponsors, Quinn stood smiling at the camera. Again, Catalina couldn't even read the name before a boy from the 18's section volunteered. He proceeded very calmly to the stage. The boy glared the whole time.

"My name is Luc Shay," he told the escort before she could even ask him. "I am the future victor of the 195th Hunger Games." Dang it. Quinn was only trying to beat Pary to the stage. She hadn't even thought to say something like that. Oh well. She would win either way.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Sequinn Lilbeth and Luc Shay, the District 1 tributes!" Catalina announced.

They were led to the Justice Building to say their goodbyes. Quinn wasn't surprised when no one came to visit her. Instead, she began planning for the games. She couldn't lose. She had never lost, and she wasn't planning to now. She would win the Hunger Games.


	3. District 1 male reaping

**Ok, here is the District 1 male! I hope you guys enjoy! This tribute was submitted by Forevermore909.**

**Luc Shay's POV-**

"Come on, get up already! If you don't start the day training, you will die, and that absolutely CAN NOT happen. Do you hear me son?" yelled Luc's father from the other side of the door.

"Jeez, I'm coming!" Luc yelled back, throwing back the covers.

"Get dressed and get over to the training center!" replied Luc's father, still yelling. Luc quickly put on his training clothes and walked into the hallway. He proceeded down the stairs and into the huge living room. "It's about time!" his father told him as he walked into the room.

"Go to training. You have to volunteer today. Do you understand?" he asked in his demanding voice.

"Got it," Luc replied. He really couldn't say much else. At least, not to his father. He heard a groan from the other side of the room. His mother was sitting up slowly, rubbing her eyes.

"Son, get me another beer," she told Luc. Luc did as he was told.

"Where are your sisters?" his father asked. Just then, Emilie walked into the room without saying hello to anyone.

"Luc, get your last butt over here!" Emilie hollered. This was normal in his house.

"No, Emilie. I have to get to training. I'll be the victor this year," he boasted.

"Fantastic. Another stuck up victor in the house," she replied, looking pointedly at her father.

"Excuse me. I believe that my victory has put a roof over your head, has it not?" Luc's father asked. Emilie rolled her eyes.

"Yes, and a stupid family as well. Goodbye," she answered, stomping out of the room. Jamie suddenly strolled into the living room, carrying a book.

"Morning," she said to everyone.

"Love the _beautiful_ hairstyle," Luc told her, staring at her mangled hair.

"Hey, stupid, I just got out of bed. Leave me alone." Temper, thought Luc. His father began arguing with his mother. Luc knew that this would end physically. He slipped out the door and headed for the training center.

At the training center, Luc felt much more at home. This was where he was superior. He noticed his friend York over by the swords. Luc walked over to him, ready to stab some dummies. "Hey York," he said when he got over there, barely looking up. He grabbed a sword and stabbed it through a dummy. "Ready for a challenge?" he asked.

"You bet," York replied with a mischievous grin. Luc shoved his sword in the direction of York's neck. York quickly blocked it and pushed backward. Now that Luc didn't expect. He saw several of the girls looking longingly at York. Luc didn't like that at all. He aimed for York's legs and accidentally hit one. Blood poured out. Now the ladies were looking at him. Much better.

"You jerk!" York yelled. "You just ripped my best pants and are getting blood all over me!" he squealed. Now Luc knew the girls were looking at him. Luc suddenly spied Gemma Dale and walked away from his injured friend, leaving him on the ground.

"Hey beautiful," he said, leaning against the wall. Gemma blushed. This only made Luc want to flirt more. "My, you smell good. New perfume?" he asked, not really caring for the answer. Gemma decided to flirt back.

"Oh yes. And how is Mr. Perfect?" she asked, grinning.

"Let me smell," he asked gently, leaning toward her neck. However, that wasn't his intention at all. He kissed her gently. When he pulled back, Gemma was grinning from ear to ear. She was so easy to play with. Of course, he had no real feelings for her. He didn't think she knew which made it even more fun. "Darlin', what are you blushing for?" he asked. He leaned toward her again, this time going for her lips. His mouth found hers and they kissed- Gemma passionately and Luc playfully. When he pulled back, Gemma was really blushing. He decided to leave it at that. Without a goodbye, he walked away to the spears.

When he decided he was finished training, Luc headed back toward the house to get ready for the reaping. Before he could grab anything to wear, he heard a knock on the door.

"Luc, answer it!" yelled his father, still in the living room. Luc walked to the door and opened it. He was surprised to see York standing there. Immediately, he noticed the wrap around York's leg. York pushed through Luc into the house.

"Well, I can't volunteer because of the mishap with the sword this morning," York told him, a hint of anger and jealousy in his voice. Well, Luc wasn't that sorry for it. He wasn't planning for York to show him up, especially in front of a bunch of adorable girls. "However, seeing as you are my only friend, I want to give you some fashion advice so you don't volunteer looking like you live in a slum," York told him. Luc was actually a little bit thankful. He had spent so much time training (it was his life) that he hadn't really learned much about any other skills, including fashion.

"Come on," Luc told him, leading the way upstairs to his room. Luc opened his fairly large closet and backed away, letting York look at his options. He pulled out a tan suit.

"Put this on," York told him. Luc went into his personal restroom and changed. When he came back, a dark gold tie and brown dress shoes were laying on bed. He put those on and walked over to the mirror. After checking and rechecking himself in the mirror, he was ready for the reaping. York had already left, so Luc didn't have to thank him. Thank goodness. Luc was not about to thank anyone. That showed weakness. He headed down the stairs to where his parents and sisters were waiting. Jamie was reading a book, but the others were talking and looked up when he walked in.

"Let's go," Luc said, heading for the door.

"Wait right there," Luc's father yelled. "I'm walking with you. We need to discuss battle strategy," he told him. Luc's father walked up next to him. He turned and looked at his sisters.

"We'll come later," they told him. And with that, Luc and his father left for the reaping.

"Now son, you need a really good strategy. Ally with the careers. They will keep you alive for a while. Don't get attached to them. When it gets down to only a few, kill them in the night. Then, you need to know how to get along on your own." Luc pretended to listen, but he had heard all of this a thousand times before. And besides, he knew what to do. Did anyone understand that he was the best of the best, and that he was going to come home?

When Luc got to the square, he proceeded to the 18's section. He was about to tune out as he did every year when the mayor said something interesting. He looked like he was about to freak out.

"An 18 year old female named Kaia Moroso has not checked in. We believe that she has fled District 1." The entire crowd was dead silent. Someone fleeing a district was a rarity. "If you see her, let us know. We have sent out a search party. Now, let us begin the reaping." Yeah, a search party. No one was fooled by that. They wanted to catch and punish the girl, whoever she was. The mayor continued his regular speech. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the escort walked onstage. Their escort was named Catalina Maryin. She was covered in glitter. She wore flashy pants and a neon shirt. Her gold hair was spiked up in all directions. Luc couldn't believe how ridiculous capital people dressed.

"Welcome to this year's reaping! May the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" Catalina announced excitedly. The crowd applauded. They were just as excited. "Ladies first!" Catalina walked over to the bowl of the female names and grabbed one. Before she could read the name, some girl from the 18's section jumped up.

"I volunteer!" the girl screamed. The girl ran quickly to the stage.

"What is your name?" Catalina asked.

"Sequinn Lilbeth," the girl told her. Catalina looked impressed with Sequinn. Well, she would be even more impressed with him.

"Wonderful! Now on to the males," Catalina announced, walking bouncily to the male reaping bowl. Sequinn stood smiling at the camera. Luc was sure she was trying to get sponsors. Well, he could do better than that. Luc didn't let Catalina read the male name before standing up.

"I volunteer!" he announced calmly. He plastered a glare to his face as he mounted the stairs. "My name is Luc Shay," he announced before Catalina could ask. "I am the future victor of the 195th Hunger Games." Catalina smiled at him. He continued his glare. Luc had to look like a tough career.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Sequinn Lilbeth and Luc Shay, the District 1 tributes!"

They were led to the Justice Building to say their goodbyes. Unlike other tributes from lower Districts, Luc wasn't expecting a tearful sendoff. The door opened and his mother, Emilie, and Jamie walked in. Emilie just stood glaring.

"By the way, little brat, your drunk mother made me come," Emilie told him. Luc rolled his eyes. This was another thing he expected.

"Father didn't want to distract you, so he didn't come," said Jamie.

"Luc, you will come back. We will be able to afford the highest quality of wine," his mother told him.

"Mother, when I come back you are on your own. I'm not supporting my family. Father already supports you," Luc told her. His mother rolled his eyes and walked out, followed by Emilie. Jamie stayed, however. She did something he didn't expect. Jamie came over and hugged him.

"Take care of yourself. They want the riches. I want my brother," she told him softly. Luc was taken aback by her comment. The peacekeepers came and got her then. Luc stood there thinking. Jamie did care about him. He would come back and take her away from her stupid parents. She would have riches and wealth. She wouldn't have to deal with her family any more. Luc knew then that he had to come home.


	4. District 2 female reaping

**Alright. To end the suspense, her is the next reaping chapter. Read and review. Enjoy! This awesome tribute was submitted by**

**Charity****Chalmer's POV**

Beep, beep, beep! Charity quickly turned over and turned off her alarm. She rubbed her eyes sleepily. However, her drowsiness didn't last long. She suddenly remembered that today was reaping day! Charity had been waiting all her life for this. Today she was finally going to volunteer and carry on the family legacy. She rolled out of bed and dressed quickly so she could have time for some last minute training. She proceeded down the stairs of her 2 story house. Her puppy Sasha greeted her in the living room. Charity didn't have time to care for the fluffy white puppy, but she had asked a few years ago for Sasha and her parents had gotten it for her without a moment's hesitation. That's the way it worked in Charity's house. Charity asked and she was given whatever. Her parents were sitting on the sofa in the living room. "Mom, could you cook me some eggs?" Charity asked, not necessarily politely.

"Of course, sweetheart," her mom replied, putting down the book she was reading. After a few minutes, her mother called for her. Charity sat down and scarfed down her meal.

"I'm going to train," Charity told her parents.

"Be back soon. We can't be late for the reaping," her father reminded her. Like Charity didn't know that. Today was the most important day of her life. However, a little extra preparation couldn't hurt.

When Charity arrived at the training center, she saw Josie over by the bow and arrows. Unlike Charity, Josie was rather good at those. Charity walked over to her.

"Let's go over to the swords," Charity said without even a hello.

"Hello to you too," Josie replied sarcastically.

"Sorry," Charity said. Her only purpose in the apology, however, was to be polite. "I'll try these," she told Josie. Charity picked up a bow along with a couple arrows and walked backward until she was a good distance away from the target. Charity pulled back the string and shot. Her arrow embedded itself in the outer ring. "Told you we should have gone with swords," Charity said glumly. Charity watched as Josie hit a bull's-eye.

"Don't get down on yourself. I can't do anything with a sword," Josie told Charity, trying to cheer her up. Charity broke into a smile. Josie always knew how to make people smile. Another skill Charity lacked. Charity glanced over and saw her other friend Ethel by the swords.

"Be back in a bit," Charity told Josie. She proceeded over the section with the swords. "Hey Ethel," Charity said to him. Ethel turned around.

"Hey Charity. Wanna work on some sword fighting?" Charity grinned and nodded her head. They each grabbed a sword. Charity let Ethel strike first, easily deflecting his attack. Charity lunged at him. Ethel tried to defend himself by using his sword to block. Charity, with a quick strike, knocked the sword out of his hand. She crossed the blades in front of his neck. If this would have been the real games, she would have sliced his head off. Instead, she backed away and handed him his sword back. She threw hers across the room and embedded it right in a dummy's heart. With that, Charity left training.

When she got home, Charity went upstairs to change out of her training clothes. She picked out a beautiful white, strapless dress that her parents had bought her last week. She added sparkly shoes and a bit of makeup. After looking at herself in the mirror, she added a daisy chain headband that her boyfriend Dexter had bought her. With her outfit complete, she headed back downstairs. She heard a knock on the door. Charity opened it to find Dexter, her boyfriend.

"Hey sweetheart, ready for the reaping?" Dexter asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Charity responded, excitement in her voice. Dexter smiled at her.

"Well, let's go. I want to spend my last few moments with you," Dexter said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I'm coming home," Charity responded. Dexter lowered his head and nodded, still unsure. "Let's get going."

When she reached the square, Charity and Dexter split, Dexter giving Charity a kiss on the cheek. Charity signed in and proceeded to the 17's section. She had several people come to greet her. Charity was very popular, so she wasn't surprised in the slightest. The crowd hushed as the mayor walked onstage to read the Treaty of Treason. Charity listened for the first time in her life, hoping to gain information that would help her in the arena. No such luck. It was all about the two stupid rebellions. Why would anyone start those? The Hunger Games were an important part of Panem. It was crucial that they continue. Everyone that had tuned out turned their heads to the stage as the bubbly escort, Julianna Heaton, walked onstage. She was dressed in gray. Designs of different stone tools were outlined all over the dress. Charity guessed Julianna was trying to dress for District 2's stonework. She put stress on the word 'trying'.

"Welcome, everyone, to the District 2 reaping!" Julianna announced cheerfully. The crowd erupted into cheers and applause. "I know you are all very excited, so let's no dilly dally. Ladies first!" Julianna proceeded to the female reaping bowl. Charity prepared herself to leap up before anyone else. "Faith Alosade! Where are you, Faith?" I wiry 15 stood up.

"I volunteer!" Charity shouted. She walked casually to the stage. She tried her absolute best to look tough.

"Good, a volunteer! What is your name, dear?" Julianna asked Charity.

"My name is Charity Chalmers," Charity told her in a confident tone.

"Wonderful! Now on to the males," Julianna announced. "Ron Pa…"

"I volunteer!" a boy from the 16's section called out. He walked confidently and mounted the stage, a cocky grin plastered to his face.

"What is your name?" Julianna asked the boy.

"Ethan Jones-the future victor!" he replied. Charity had to admit, he had a certain charm in his looks and voice. However, she would never have out loud announced that she was going to be victor. She had trained so long and didn't want to lose sponsors because of acting cocky. She realized now her mistake. This guy would get lots of sponsors.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Charity Chalmers and Ethan Jones, the District 2 tributes!" Julianna announced excitedly. They were both ushered away to the Justice building.

Her mother and father both entered the elegant room. "We are sure that you will be victor," her mother told her.

"And carry on the family legacy," her dad added.

"I'll be fine. I'll come home," she told her parents. Her mother nodded.

"Yes, you do always get what you want," she said softly. Charity hugged them both before the peacekeepers came to take them away. Charity sat thinking about the games. It was true that she always got what she wanted. The games would be no different. She would get what she wanted- she would return as the victor.


	5. District 2 male reaping

**Ethan Jones's POV**

Ethan woke to a blaring alarm. He quickly rolled over and slapped it off. His calendar on the wall read: Reaping Day. Ethan's excitement for the day grew. He would train hard and volunteer. Then he would win. Liz would follow eventually, even though she wasn't quite as excited about it. He got up and brushed his teeth and got dressed. Old sweats for training. He would put on his real reaping clothes later. He walked down the hall and met his family in the kitchen. His mother, Bianca, was cooking eggs and bacon over at the stove. She wore a solemn expression. Ethan walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Mom, you know I'm going to be OK, right?" he asked gently. His mother slowly nodded her head, but a tear slipped down her cheek. He pulled her to him and let her cry on his shoulder.

"I'm so scared," she wailed. Ethan couldn't bear to see her like this. He lifted her head to look her in the eye.

"Mom, I'm coming home," he told her.

"I know, but do you know what you are getting yourself into? These games are designed to kill innocent children," she said shakily.

"Mom, our district lives for these games. Our family is the odd family out here. I'm going to volunteer, I'm going to come back, and it's all going to be ok," he told her.

"I do respect your decision. It's your life," his mother told him, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you. I will come home for you," he told her gently. He went over and sat at the dining room table where his sister was already eating her breakfast.

"Hey, Liz," he greeted her. Liz looked up excitedly.

"You're really gonna do it, huh?" she asked in awe.

"Yep," Ethan said, sitting down to eat. "It'll be your turn in not too long."

"I don't know about that," Liz told him quietly.

"You change your mind?" he asked her. She nodded. "Hey, that's ok," he told her.

"I know. I just feel like I'll never live up to you," she said. "But I don't want to risk dying," she added.

"I understand," Ethan replied. "And you'll never be in my shadow. You'll do something amazing and I'll be standing in your shadow," he told Liz, trying to cheer her up. It worked- she smiled at him.

"All right, I need to head to training," he announced, heading for the door. His mother looked up suddenly. "It's not time yet. I'm just training," he added, trying to calm his mother. However, Ethan knew the time would come too soon for her, and she needed to be ready. He couldn't prepare her for that. Instead, he walked out the door.

His friend Edward was waiting for him on the steps to the training center.

"It's about time! What took you so long?" Edward asked impatiently as they entered the center together.

"My mom is really worried about me volunteering," Ethan replied, heading to the bow and arrow section. He had a good aim, so he was decent at that weapon. He picked one up, strung the arrow, and let it go. It hit a little bit below the center of the target.

"You usually hit that," said his trainer, Matthew, from behind him.

"Yeah. I'll hit it in the games, though," he replied.

"Come on, you're aim is good but not perfect. You need to work on something else," Matthew told him. Ethan didn't like anyone criticizing him.

"You just wait," Ethan said, stringing another arrow. This time, he shot a perfect bull's eye. Matthew looked impressed.

"If you want me to, I can still go work on something else," Ethan told him sarcastically. Matthew rolled his eyes and walked away.

"I'm going to go practice with swords," Edward told Ethan, walking off. Ethan spotted August and Maurice hanging out by the door. He headed over to them.

"Hey guys," he greeted them. "Ready for today?"

"Totally," August replied, smiling at him.

"Yeah, you're gonna rock those games," Maurice added. Ethan smiled at the two of them.

"Thanks guys. I'm super ready. My mom is going to flip, though," he said, the last part pretty quiet. "She's scared for me. I feel like I should be nervous, but I'm not. Actually, I'm excited. Our district lives for these games, and I'm gonna make District 2 proud!" Ethan proclaimed, fist pumping the air.

"Ok, Mr. Ready, are you too cool for training?" August asked with a sly grin.

"Never," Ethan replied, picking up a sword. He flung it at the nearest dummy and it split in two. "Now I'm really ready," he added, grinning.

"Well, get yourself on home. You need to look like a winner," August told him. Leave it to the female of the group to bring up clothes. He nodded at her.

"You're right. Well, I'll see you guys later," he said, exiting the training center.

When he got back, Ethan raced upstairs to get dressed, trying not to get caught by his mother- or any of his family for that matter. His family meant everything to him, and he couldn't bear to see them upset. He looked through his fairly large closet and found just what he was looking for- a black shirt and jeans. It would make him look cocky, confident, and dangerous. However, he still felt that something was missing. He decided to look through his dad's closet to see if there was anything he could borrow. He found exactly what he was looking for. It was a black leather jacket. Now his outfit was complete. Ethan combed back his hair and checked himself in the mirror. Oh yeah, he would totally get sponsers looking like that. He walked out of his room and went back downstairs.

His grandparents were sitting in the living room. They had tears in their eyes, and so did his parents. He went over and sat on the leather sofa with them. He figured it was time for a little pep talk.

"You guys, I know you are all scared, but believe me, I'm going to be ok. I've got a great strategy, my looks will win me sponsors, and I will win the games. It's all gonna work out, you'll see," he told them.

"Ethan, why do you want to do this?" his mother asked.

"I want to win, to honor my district. Imagine our life in the victor's village. Imagine the publicity. Believe it or not, this will make our lives better. Besides, the entire district expects me to do this. I was born to win those games," Ethan finished. He hugged them all goodbye and left his family in the sitting room as he made his way to the square.

When he reached the square, Ethan signed in and made his way to the 16 section. As he found a place to sit, the mayor walked onstage. The crowd quieted and the mayor began to speak. He read the Treaty of Treason, the same thing he read year after year. Ethan tuned out quickly. Only when the escort Julianna Heaton walked onstage did he begin to pay attention. Her dress was gray and a stone tool and design print all over it. It made sense, since District 2's specialty _was_ stonework. However, Ethan was confident that there were more fashionable ways to match District 2.

"Welcome, everyone, to the District 2 reaping!" Julianna announced in her bubbly voice. The whole crowd applauded and cheered. "I know you are all very excited, so let's not dilly dally. Ladies first!" Julianna made her way slowly to the female reaping bowl. "Faith Alosade! Where are you, Faith?" Julianna asked. I small, skinny 15 began making her way to the stage.

"I volunteer!" yelled a girl from the 17s section. The girl stood up and casually walked to the stage. She looked tough and dangerous.

"Good, a volunteer! What is your name, dear?" Julianna asked the girl.

"My name is Charity Chalmers," the girl announced confidently.

"Wonderful! Now on to the males," Julianna said. She walked over to the male reaping bowl and drew a name. "Ron Pa…" Ethan didn't let her finish.

"I volunteer!" he shouted. He plastered a cocky grin to his face and walked confidently to the stage.

"What is your name?" Julianna asked him.

"Ethan Jones- the future victor!" he announced. He grinned at the camera. With his looks, he would get sponsors. He began sizing Charity up. She would be a tough opponent. Oh well. She would die eventually.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Charity Chalmers and Ethan Jones, the District 2 tributes!" Julianna announced to the district before they were ushered away to the Justice Building.

The Justice Building was very fancy. However, Ethan barely noticed it before his family burst in. First was his grandparents. They didn't say much, just hugged him. When they left, Liz came in.

"You are so brave. I've officially decided- I'm not volunteering," Liz told him. He put and arm around her shoulder. "Wait, why are you comforting me? I should be comforting you!" Liz added, laughing at herself.

"Liz, you are brave," Ethan told her. "And I'll come home again," he added. "We'll see each other again." With that, Liz smiled and left the visiting room. Next, his parents came in. They were both crying.

"We'll miss you," his father said, hugging him tightly.

"Yes, I can't believe you actually did it," his mother sobbed.

"Mother, father, I'll be fine. I told you- I'm coming home. You'll watch me win this thing, I'll come home, we'll live in the victor's village, and it'll be perfect," Ethan told them, beginning to get fed up with their sobbing. "Now, don't worry. You have to trust me," Ethan told them, looking them in the eye.

"We trust you," his dad replied.

"Good," Ethan said, ushering them out. He was confident in his abilities. He would totally win.


	6. District 3 female reaping

**Hi again guys! I am so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner! I feel like I have made you wait FOREVER! I will try to update more often, I promise! I haven't forgotten about this story, I just haven't gotten around to it. Please keep reading and reviewing! Again, I cannot express how sorry I am! Please please please forgive me! Anyways, back to the story. I would like to thank Demented Kawaii Kitten for this tribute! Here is the District 3 female!**

**Irene Tyler's POV**

Irene awoke to the ringing and whistling of her many projects and gadgets. She smiled to herself. Her parents never understood how she could sleep through all this noise, but Irene found it quite relaxing. She had worked hard on these, and it comforted her hearing them work properly. Of course, some of the projects were easier than others. She picked up a handheld remote by her bed and pushed the large green button in the center. Immediately, her room buzzed with the noise of her morning routine. A small black robot brought her breakfast, a small, round disc on the ceiling released a spray that smoothed her short black hair, and what appeared like a flying towel expanded into a curtain around her. Water spouted from the sides and cleaned her. When the odd shower was complete, the curtain shrank back into a towel and dried Irene off. Irene glanced around at what she considered her "helpers". She knew she was a genius with any kind of electronic. Give her a few wires and she could make a floating hoverboard. Which was exactly what Irene was working on now. She proceeded to her desk and retrieved her toolbox. She pulled her laptop up beside her and began working and programming it. Irene whipped around when she felt a tap on her shoulder, relaxing a moment later when she saw Sam, her older brother.

"What?" Irene asked him, glaring. Couldn't he see that she was in the middle of something?

"Irene, remember that today is the reaping. You need to get ready," Sam responded, looking at her with concern in his eyes. Irene ignored him.

"I'll get ready when I'm finished," she retorted, annoyed with his interruption.

"No you won't. I know you, Irene. And you will never be finished. I wish I could do something to help you, but…" he told her, trailing off at the end. Irene rolled her eyes. He was always butting in, trying to take care of her. Why was he so concerned? Her parents weren't- that was for sure. If anything, they took extra precautions to make sure that they didn't have to see her or speak with her, and Irene liked it that way. They stayed out of her way, and she could do whatever she wanted to.

"Irene, did you hear me?" Sam asked, spinning her in her chair so that she faced him.

"Yes, but I don't care. Just stay out of my hair, ok?" Irene nearly yelled. Sam looked hurt by her comment, but Irene didn't take any notice.

"Irene, maybe you would soften up if you had friends instead of staying locked up in here all the time," Sam suggested. "There is a perfectly good door right over there, leading to the outside world," he added, gesturing dramatically toward the door.

"I don't need friends," Irene mumbled, turning back around, trying to end the conversation.

"Ok," Sam said, sounding torn. "But if you ever need me, I'm here even if Mom and Dad aren't," he told her. Irene listened as the door closed and heard his footsteps moving farther and farther away. Finally. Some peace and quiet to work on her latest contraption.

When Irene reached a good stopping point in her work, she suddenly remembered that she needed to dress for the reaping.

"Hey! Dress me nicely!" she called out. Thankfully, Irene had installed a voice activated system. More devices came and went, dressing her up for the occasion. Her machines decided on a dark blue dress that showed her curves. She checked herself in the mirror, satisfied with her appearance. At the last minute, a small basket-like machine floated over to her, hovering slightly above the ground with a pair of silver sandals in its basket. Irene slipped them on and headed out the door.

Away from her room with her contraptions, Irene felt oddly out of place on the walk to the square. Instead of laughing and talking with friends, she stayed to the sidelines, head down, not stopping to speak with anyone. Some would say Irene was antisocial. Irene herself referred to it as genius-in-progress.

When she reached the square, Irene headed quietly to the 15's section. Everyone else was glancing around nervously, but Irene was calm. Who cared if a bunch of dumb kids were killed in the Hunger Games? As long as it wasn't her, what mattered? Irene settled down and waited as the mayor gave his long, boring speech like he did year after year. Why did she have to listen to it? It almost seemed like she was being punished! She watched in silence as the escort, Lilianne Edwards, walked onstage. She was wearing a gray suit with flashing lights. She looked like a little light-up doll! Irene laughed out loud, she looked so ridiculous. Several people turned their heads toward her, confusion written all over their faces. After all, the reaping was intended to be funny in any way.

"Welcome to the District 3 reaping!" Lilianne announced, a bit of confusion in her tone as well. Irene suddenly realized that Lilianne was staring right at her. She didn't look happy. Oh well. Irene couldn't give a crap.

"Ladies first!" Lilianne practically shouted into the microphone. Irene watched as she walked over to the female reaping bowl and made a huge show of picking a name. Finally, Lilianne walked back to the center of the stage and slowly unfolded the paper. Irene could feel everyone tense up around her.

"Irene Tyler!" Irene was shocked. She was chosen? She slowly stood up and walked to the stage. Lilianne gave her a funny look. Irene was confused, but then she remembered that Lilianne had seen her laughing at her ridiculous outfit. Oh well. If that one look was the price she had to pay, it was worth it. As Lilianne made her way to the boy's reaping bowl, Irene shook her head to clear her thoughts. Now that she was unexpectedly a participant in the Hunger Games, she would need a strategy. She would do best with really advanced traps. If she stumbled across someone, she would kill them. She had never really had a soft spot for people. She wouldn't need to think twice about it. A simple 'SNAP' of a trap and a tribute would be dead. Easy and simple. Irene could easily win that way. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even hear the name of the male tribute. But that didn't matter. Oddly enough, some boy from the 17's section volunteered. He raced to the stage, an excited look in his eye. Could there be a person in District 3 with a thirst for human blood? Irene was sure that most people in District 3 despised the games. The volunteering was usually left up to the career districts. Well, that wasn't important for Irene. She needed to focus on surivival, not why some dumb 17 year old kid volunteered for the Hunger Games.

"What is your name, son?" Lilianne asked as the boy mounted the steps to the stage.

"Cordin Tech," he replied. He almost looked like a little kid up there, bouncing around. He would be easy to trick- easy to kill. Irene had found her first target.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Irene Tyler and Cordin Tech, the District 3 tributes!" Lilianne announced as they were herded into the Justice Building.

Once in the Justice Building, Irene got a good look around the room. It was very fancy, unlike much of District 3. Irene's eyes immediately found the outlets, some of which held wires that were snaking their way out of the socket. She longed to use her hands again to craft something out of those wires. Hopefully she would get the chance once in the games. She heard a light knock on the door. It opened to reveal Sam. He rushed in and hugged her. Irene squirmed in his grip.

"Irene! Oh, it's going to be ok, baby sis. I promise. You're going to do fine. You will come home, and we will see each other again. Oh, Irene, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I wish," Sam told her, all the while hugging her with a death grip.

"Get off me!" Irene interrupted him, wrenching free from his grasp. He looked taken aback by her aggressiveness.

"Quit worrying about me! I already have a plan, and I was never worried about these games. Why are so pushy, so protective of me? I don't want that, and I don't want you!" Irene screamed, pushing him away from her. Why was he always like this? It really got under her skin- she wasn't a baby! She could handle herself just fine and didn't need protection from her older brother. Couldn't he just back off?

"O..ok," Sam stammered, slowly backing away. He looked like he had just been punched in the gut.

"If that's the way you want it," he added, turning toward the door. With that, he turned and ran out. Irene heard him sobbing all the way. Finally. Now she could focus without Sam butting in. She sat down and began to think. That's what would get her out of that arena alive. Thinking. Irene knew she was capable of escaping alive, of coming home. She could and would. With Irene's bank of knowledge, she could do anything.


	7. Sponsorship System

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm interrupting in the story. Ok, I know this is a little late, but I am going to add in a sponsorship system. I didn't do one for a long time because it was breaking the rules, but I finally found a way to make it work. And yes, everyone who has already submitted a tribute will get their points counted in. Everyone ready?**

**How to get points-**

**Submitting a tribute- 20 points**

**Submitting a mutt idea- 5 points**

**Submitting an arena idea- 10 points**

**Submitting a review (a real one-not just a few words)- 5 points**

**Your tribute's Gamemaker's score (by their point score)- 1-12 points**

**Your tribute survives the bloodbath- 10 points**

**Your tribute makes it to the final 8- 20 points**

**Of course, you do not have to sponsor your tribute that you submitted. This especially goes to people who want to be involved but didn't submit a tribute in time. **

**How to spend**** points-**

**Food**

**loaf of bread- 10 points**

**cup of soup- 15 points**

**bowl of soup- 20 points**

**piece of meat- 30 points**

**piece of fruit- 5 points**

**bottle of water- 10 points**

**canteen of water- 40 points**

**small meal (easily feeds 1 person)- 60 points**

**medium sized meal (easily feed 2 people)- 70 points**

**large meal (easily feeds 3 people)- 80 points**

**career meal (easily feeds 5-6 people, named for the career pack)- 100 points**

**Medicine**

**burn ointment- 40 points**

**water purifier- 35 points**

**medicine for cuts- 40 points**

**bandages- 30 points**

**poison- 65 points**

**Weapons**

**knife- 25 points**

**bag of knives (5 knives)- 80 points**

**arrow- 20 points**

**bag of arrows (5 arrows)- 70 points**

**bow- 50 points**

**sword- 75 points**

**spear- 75 points**

**Now, I cannot guarantee that the tributes will find the items or that another tribute won't find it first. You will have to take your chances with that.**

**Now that we have things that help tributes, we have challenges that you can put into the arena. Like I said above, I cannot guarantee that your challenge will kill the tribute it is targeted at, but you can take the risk of putting it in the arena.**

**C****hallenges**

**fireballs- 100 points**

**giant hole- 80 points**

**specific mutt (you tell me a mutt you want put in the arena)- 90 points**

**tornado- 100 points**

**If you want anything other than the challenges or sponsorship items I have listed above, let me know and I will create a price.**

**Of course, with anything there are rules. You cannot send sponsorship items until the first day of the games is over. You may, however, tell me the tribute you want to sponsor now. You must tell me the name of the tribute you want to sponsor through PM ONLY! Also, when the time comes, you must tell me the sponsorship item you want to purchase through PM ONLY! Challenges may be put in the arena after the first day of the games. You may put in a challenge only ONCE EVERY 3 DAYS! Sorry, I don't want to seem like I am shouting through all the caps, but that stuff is important. Again, you must tell me the challenge and the tribute you are challenging through PM ONLY!**

**Now that we have all the rules, have fun! A list of current sponsor points is listed below.**

LB12- 20 points

Sungirl12- 20 points

Ilja Mitelia- 35 points

Demented Kawaii Kitten- 80 points

cc4s- 40 points

Leo12218- 20 points

itsthegirlonfire- 25 points

DontTouchThatBackButton- 40 points

PeenissandClato- 20 points

Katie Franco- 25 points

underthesamestars- 20 points

Forevermore909- 55 points

The Wayfaring Strangers- 25 points

Massducks20- 20 points

TooSchoolForCoolTooCoolYou- 20 points

DragonFan1512- 20 points

Agent M333- 55 points

Flintlightning- 20 points

DauntlessMockingjayonfire- 20 points

Littletimmy223- 70 points

FinnicksFan- 20 points

Radio Free Death- 5 points

SYOTREADER- 5 points

**Since I have to write something because I can't have an all author's note chapter, here we go!**

President Ravenwood's POV

President Ravenwood turned when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she called hastily, not wanting to waste time walking to the door. It was too close to the games to be wasting any amount of time. The door opened, revealing Amber Jules, President Ravenwood's assistant.

"Mrs. President, I have brought you the videos of the first 3 reapings," Amber said softly.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Bring them to me!" the president ordered. Amber nervously carried the tapes over to her desk and set them down.

"Well, are you going to play them?" President Ravenwood asked impatiently. She didn't have any idea why she had hired this incompetent woman.

"Hurry! Your job is on the line!" she barked out. That woke Amber up. She immediately rushed with the tapes in her arms over to the DVD player. On the way, she tripped on the leg of a chair. The tapes crashed on the floor with a deafening thud. President Ravenwood watched in horror as they split into a million pieces.

"Look what you've done!" the president screamed, outraged.

"I'm so sorry, I'll go get new ones," Amber stuttered, hurrying to pick up the pieces. However, the president had made up her mind. And when President Ravenwood made up her mind, there was no possible way of changing it.

"You are fired! You have been by far the worst assistant I have ever hired! Now get out, or you will end up dead!" President Ravenwood screamed. She watched as Amber fled the room, carrying the smashed tapes with her. Now that Amber was gone, President Ravenwood realized that she would have to do everything herself. She sighed as she stood up and left the room to go get more tapes.

As she reentered the room with more tapes, President Ravenwood started considering hiring a new assistant. She really couldn't be running all over the place right before the games- she realized that she seriously needed a new assistant. Soon. However, for the time being, she simply popped in the tapes. As she watched, she noticed how promising the careers looked. Even the girl from 3 had looked menacing after the initial surprise of her being reaped. And, oddly enough, the boy from 3 had volunteered! That certainly was strange. And he had looked excited, so he clearly hadn't been forced. Yes, these games would be very interesting.

Having a helpful assistant would make it better, though.


	8. District 3 male reaping

**Well, I did promise you guys I would update more often. So here I am! I think this is the longest reaping I have done so far. I hope that work wasn't for nothing! Enjoy, you guys! And thanks to Demented Kawaii Kitten for Corbin! I know you guys will love him! Please read and review. I love to get those reviews! **

**Cordin Tech's POV**

Cordin awoke to sunlight pouring in the windows. Wait a minute. Sunlight? Cordin leaped out of bed and hurried into his clothes. He was late for work! His alarm clock must have failed him this morning. Why was it not set? He raced down the hallway and into the kitchen. Cordin yanked open the cabinets and grabbed a box of cereal. He dumped it into the first bowl that he could find and poured in the milk. While he ate, his mother walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes.

"Sweetie, what are you doing? Why do you already have your clothes on? Do you even know what time it is?" his mother asked, sitting down across from him at the table.

"Mom, I really don't have time for this. I'm late for work! I've never been late- not once! It's all part of my plan to better myself," he explained with a mouth full of food, all the while trying to shove more cereal in. He glanced over at his mom and noticed that she was stifling a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Cordin asked as he tossed his bowl in the sink and hurried to the door, throwing on his jacket.

"Cordin, stop! You don't have work today, remember?" his mother told him, stopping him right in his tracks.

"What?" Cordin asked incredulously.

"That's right. Today's the reaping. Everyone at the company gets the day off because the manager has kids, and he wants to spend time with them before, you know…" his mother trailed off. Cordin, still trying to slow himself down after this morning's rush, sat back down at the table.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. Sorry, I haven't been at the company during a reaping yet," he said, mainly to himself. Now he felt really stupid. His mom looked like she was about to respond, but she never did. Cordin was never sure why she got this way around reaping time. She never had told him and Dayta, his little sister, what truly happened at the reapings. And, for some reason, she seemed especially worried about this year. Cordin was so confused. What was so special about this year? Maybe it was the fact that he had joined his father's former company. It always upset his mother to talk about that. Ever since his father was killed in an explosion, his mother had been very touchy about the subject. Cordin was too- he didn't like to talk about it. He had idolized his father and he missed him like crazy. Whenever he had a problem, it was his father he went to. Honestly, he had barely talked to his mother before the accident. They had grown closer, but Cordin knew that she would never fully take the place of his father. A knock on the door sounded, and Cordin jumped to answer it, trying to shake off his unnerving thoughts. He opened the door to see his best friend, Walter.

"Hey, what's up?" Walter asked, letting himself inside.

"Nothing much," Cordin answered, leading him down the hall to his room. This wasn't an unusual visit- Walter came over all the time without letting anyone know. Cordin opened the door to his room and walked inside. Cordin immediately grabbed a book off of his shelf. Walter usually entertained himself, so Cordin didn't really worry about being rude.

"Whatcha reading?" Walter aksed, peering at the page Cordin had opened the book to.

"More of my self-motivation books. This one's called 'How to Live Your Life to the Fullest," Cordin explained, happy to share his ideas with someone.

"Self-motivation?" Walter asked, looking at Cordin like he had just grown antlers.

"Yeah. I want to better myself as a person. You know, I could do a lot of good in the world. So could everyone else if we were just committed to bettering ourselves," Cordin explained, trying to make Walter understand.

"Dude, you would so love the capital. I've heard they have the most amazing collection of books," Walter told him. That got Cordin's attention. However, the excitement slowly faded.

"That would be incredible, but I have absolutely no possible way of getting to the capital," Cordin said sadly. Walter looked thoughtful, and then he snapped his fingers.

"Well, it would depend on how much you wanted those books. I mean, if you volunteer for the Hunger Games you get to go to the capital," Walter commented. Cordin thought for a minute. He could totally do that! And all he had to do was say 'I volunteer'! How easy would that be? And he would get all the best books. What could go wrong?

"Walter, you are a genius!" Cordin exclaimed. Walter looked surprised.

"Are you sure you want to do that? I was sort of kidding," he told Cordin, staring at the ground. Cordin barely heard him. He was so excited! He quickly ushered Walter out the door. Cordin had to get ready! Everyone in the entire capital was going to see him!

"Bye Walter, see ya!" he called as Walter was pushed out of the house. Cordin closed the door and ran back to his room, not caring when the door slammed. He had to look impressive. He searched his closet and found a cravat and a pair of light blue cyan shorts. He picked out a brown belt, then changed his mind and grabbed one with an elaborate flower design buckle. After checking himself in the mirror, he added a blue jacket and rolled up the sleeves. Now he was ready. He walked down the hall and into the living room where his mother and Dayta sat.

"Where are you off to so early?" his mother asked, while Dayta stared at him questioningly. Of course she didn't say anything. Dayta had always been quiet, and their father's death had practically muted her. They rarely spoke. Cordin watched as his mother nervously glanced at Dayta, all the while stroking her long, silky hair. Again, why was she so freaked out?

"I'm heading early to the reaping. I want to get good seats!" Cordin exclaimed, unable to contain his excitement. At the last minute he stopped himself from telling his family about his plans to volunteer. He wanted to surprise them. They would be so happy for him! Without another word, Cordin left the house, ignoring his mother's confused comments.

When he reached the town square, Cordin signed in and headed to the 17's section. He glanced around and realized how few people were here. Actually, it appeared that the stage was still being set up. Well, Cordin had already signed in now. To entertain himself, he tried to imagine what the capital would be like. He was sure it would be grand- that much he knew. But what about the tiny little details? What were the buildings made of? What did the people dress like? How did people behave? What did they believe in the issue of self-motivation? Did they want to better themselves? Cordin was jerked out of his thoughts by the mayor beginning his speech. Cordin listened intently, trying to listen for anything new in the speech- any interesting twist. Like last year, and the years before that, it was exactly the same. Didn't the mayor get bored at all? Cordin watched as the escort, Lilianne Edwards, walked dramatically onto the stage. Cordin glanced at her outfit, caught off guard by the flashing lights on her gray suit. That answered one of his capital questions. Cordin was truly intrigued by their sense of fashion. It was so different from the styles in the districts. What else did Cordin have to learn? He jerked his head around as he heard a cackle from someone in the crowd. He quickly located the source- a girl from the 15's section. What did she find so funny? Cordin saw Lilianne give her a funny look, as did most of the crowd. "Welcome to the District 3 reaping!" Lilianne announced quickly, trying to distract the crowd from the girl's distraction.

"Ladies first!" Lilianne shouted, making Cordin jump a bit. Dang it. Why did girls always have to be first? Cordin wanted to hurry up and volunteer so he could go to the capital already!

"Irene Tyler!" Cordin glanced around to find whoever was lucky enough to go to the capital. To his surprise, the girl who had laughed earlier stood. She looked momentarily shocked, but her looked was quickly replaced by a glare when she mounted the stage. Cordin could tell she wasn't faking it. Cordin tensed as Lilianne walked over to the boys reaping bowl. This was it! As she slowly pulled out a name, Cordin thought he was going to go up onstage and yank a name from the bowl himself. Why the drama? Just pick a dang name already! When she finally announced the name, Cordin barely heard. "I volunteer!" he screamed, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. He heard a gasp and turned to see his mother passed out on the ground. Was she really that excited? Or was he missing something?

"What is your name, son?" Lilianne asked him. Excitement coursed through him as he gave his reply.

"Cordin Tech," he answered. He couldn't keep from boucing around like a little kid. This was the greatest day of his life!

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Irene Tyler and Cordin Tech, the District 3 tributes!" Lilianne announced as they were taken into the Justice Building.

As Cordin entered the room, he couldn't help but gasp at the beautiful interior design. And this was only a small portion of capital culture! Cordin couldn't help but bounce around and even dance a little bit. He was really, truly going to the capital! His mom entered suddenly, sobbing uncontrollably. Dayta looked confused, mirroring Cordin's thoughts.

"What's wrong?" he asked his mother gently.

"What's wrong! What's wrong with you?! Do you realize that you just volunteered to kill or be killed?" she practically screamed. Cordin was confused.

"Mom, I volunteered to go to the capital, kill or be killed. Why would I do that? I just want to read the capital's many books and improve myself as a person," Cordin explained.

"Oh, Cordin," his mother sobbed, sinking into a chair.

"You and Dayta, come here," she told him quietly. They silently obeyed, sitting on the floor next to their mother.

"Cordin, Dayta, I should have explained the Hunger Games to you a long time ago. I just didn't want you to have even more concerns, after your father died. I wanted to spare you from the knowledge that the rest of us have," she started.

"Go on," Cordin urged, silently begging her to get to the point.

"24 children are reaped. You know this. When they get to the capital, they train to fight and survive. Then they are put in one arena and they fight to the death. The last one alive comes home," his mother explained. Cordin staggered back, momentarily forgetting to breathe.

"Please tell me this is some sort of sick joke," he begged. His heart sank as his mother shook her head.

"I'm afraid not," she replied. Then the tears really started falling- from all 3 of them. Cordin couldn't believe it. He was going to have to fight- and kill! So much for bettering himself. The short moment of truth was interrupted by peacekeepers, who came in and dragged his family out. Alone, Cordin sat sullenly. Did he even have a chance to win? He was so stupid. If he died, his mother and Dayta will have lost both him and his father. Cordin wasn't sure his mother could bear it. If his mother fell apart, what would happen to Dayta? But then to win, he would have to kill. That went against everything he had read and taught himself his whole life. Could he just throw that all away?

"Oh, what have I done?"


	9. District 4 female reaping

**Yay! Another chapter is here! Just to let you guys know, I will be going out of town for a couple of weeks soon. I may get another chapter up before then, but I doubt it. So, don't give up on this story. I'm still working on it, just not for a couple of weeks. So don't be disappointed when you don't get an update soon. Please try to understand, and I'll miss you guys for the time being. For now, just enjoy Bell Glass, created by cc4s!**

**Bell Glass's POV**

"Up, up, up! Let's go, let's go! Come on, you've got to train. Quit being lazy, Bell!" Bell heard her father scream. She rolled over and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Wha?" she started.

"Hush, and get up! Come on, it's reaping day. You've officially got only one more year before you volunteer. Now get moving!" he yelled in Bell's face. She shook her head to clear the fog of sleep from her brain.

"Coming," she mumbled sleepily, stumbling out of bed. She quickly put on sweatpants and a t-shirt and headed out to the living room where her father was waiting for her.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"5:00 AM. Now come on. All of my children are going to volunteer and win. You are next, sweetheart," he said, his voice softening. Bell cringed at the thought of volunteering for those awful games. She hated the very thought of having to kill anyone, especially for the amusement of the capital. Those people were mean, heartless murderers. Of course, Bell would never tell her father any of this. Their bond was too important. Instead, she silently followed her father out the front door into the cool, crisp morning air.

When the two reached the training center, Bell was surprised to see at least 5 people in the building working on their weaponry skills. She glanced over at her father. When he returned the look, Bell saw the answer to her question in his eyes- her father thought she could beat anyone here.

"You could destroy anyone here if you wanted to," her father told her, echoing her thoughts.

"However, we really need to focus on combat strategy today. You are going to duel with me," he added, heading for the swords. Bell reached out and took one in her hands. She followed her father as he headed over to a row of dummies.

"I want you to show me what you would do if you came upon a tribute in the arena," Bell's father said, waiting for her to make a move. Bell knew what she would want to do in the arena- she would want to walk away from the poor tribute and spare his or her life. However, she knew very well that would not go over well with her father. Instead, she grasped the gleaming sword and jabbed it through the dummy's heart. She winced at the thought of a tribute falling dead at her feet. Her father nodded his approval at her smooth, clean cut.

"Well done. However, remember that your opponent will fight back. Now you are going to fight me," he said raising his sword. Bell shakily raised hers, thoughts still swimming in her head about murder. Of course, she had never committed murder, but she would have to in order to win the games. She jumped back as her father's blade clanged against hers.

"Bell, come on! You're better than this! I expect more out of you," he snapped. Bell stepped back at the ferocity of his anger. That was her father- you stop focusing on the games and you lose his favor. Bell had practically raised her 14 year old sister, Emmy, solely because she was the weakest and least likely to win the games. Bell's father had practically given up on her, always giving her the smallest portions of food and throwing mean comments at her. Bell was lucky to have the relationship she did with her father.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'm ready now," Bell apologized, moving her sword into position. This time when he swung, Bell blocked it cleanly, twisting her sword around so he nearly lost his grip. She pulled back and lunged, only to have her blow blocked. She pulled back again. This time, they swung their swords simultaneously. Bell knocked her father's sword out of his hand and put hers against his throat. She then pulled her sword back and put it back on the rack.

"Good job. That's more like the Bell I know," her father praised.

"Let's get out of here," Bell said, heading for the exit. Just as she opened the door, her best friend, El, walked in.

"I thought I'd find you here," El told her, smiling.

"Father, can I stay here with El and train a bit?" Bell asked hopefully. Her father hesitated for a moment, then nodded.

"Alright. But be back in enough time to get ready," he commanded, exiting the training center. Bell watched until he had turned a corner a ways down.

"Training?" El asked playfully.

"Since when has my sweet, cheerful, bubbly little Bell become a Hunger Games murderer?" he added, putting an arm around her shoulder. Bell smiled at his cheerfulness.

"No more training for me. My father still wants me to volunteer, and I really need a break from it all," Bell told him seriously.

"That's why I came to find you," El nodded.

"I know you need a break." Bell nodded, agreeing with him.

"Do you want to go to the lake and meet Ette and Lyn?" he asked.

"Sure. I need a suit though, don't I?" Bell asked El. She looked down at her sweatpants and t-shirt, not imagining them as very good swimwear.

"Nah, you can just hang out on the dock. Just take a break from the games," El told her, leading the way down to the lake.

"We all know you need it," he added, smiling down at her.

When they reached the dock, Ette and Lyn came running at her. They both grabbed her by her waste and picked her up, twirling her in the air. Bell rolled her eyes at them.

"Guys, I just saw you yesterday for crying out loud," Bell teased.

"Come on, we just want to make sure you have some fun before you go back to training," Ette told her, smiling.

"Of course, training is important," Lyn added. Bell sometimes didn't know why she and Lyn were friends. All Lyn talked about were the games. Couldn't Bell get a break from the Hunger Games? However, Bell was loyal to her friends, and she was friends with Ette. She would never tell Ette how she felt about Lyn- she didn't want to risk her friendship.

"Alright. So, what's new?" Ette asked. Bell didn't know how long she, Ette, Lyn, and El just stood and talked. The other two girls eventually got in the water. During this time, Bell glanced at her watch.

"I really need to go. I'll see you guys later," she announced, heading home to get ready.

Emmy was waiting for her when she reached her house.

"Hey, Bell!" Emmy said excitedly as Bell mounted the porch steps.

"Hey, little Emmy," Bell told her, bringing her into a hug.

"Have you been waiting outside for me?" Bell asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. I've got nothing else to do. At least Father came back in a good mood. You did well in training?" Emmy asked her. Bell nodded.

"I guess," Bell mumbled. She knew how Emmy felt about not being great at training.

"Come on, let's go inside," Bell told Emmy, wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her inside. Bell was surprised to see her older brother Harley sitting in the living room. Harley had won the Hunger Games two years ago and rarely came to visit except to rail on Bell, Emmy, and her younger brother Joe about training. He was just as bad as their father, if not worse.

"So, I hope you have been training, Bell. You only have a year now," Harley told her, a stern look on his face.

"Yes, I actually trained this morning," Bell replied, her voice shaking a bit. She loved all her family to death, but Harley could be very intimidating.

"Good. What about you, Emmy?" Harley asked, although Bell was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"No, not today. Or this week. I was busy," Emmy mumbled back. Bell wrapped her arms around her sister tighter, knowing what would come.

"You pathetic excuse for a member of the Glass family!" Harley screamed, jumping out of his seat.

"I expect more from you- you are a Glass after all! Not training- I don't see why Dad doesn't throw you out on the street right now!" he screamed. Harley was the only person in the family who could call Bell's father Dad. In their family, you were formal with family until you had earned their father's respect. By winning the games, Harley had certainly won his respect. Bell watched as her father entered the room at Harley's yelling.

"What is going on in here?" her father yelled.

"Nothing," Bell answered, stepping protectively in front of Emmy.

"What is all this noise?" Bell's little brother Joe questioned as he walked into the room, still wearing his PJs.

"This 'noise' is me yelling at your stupid little sister!" Harley yelled at him, staring pointedly at Emmy. Bell glanced at her younger sister and saw tears in her eyes. Why couldn't her family be nicer to her younger sister? Bell was the only one she had- their mother had died 6 years ago in a fishing accident. Although their mother didn't really take part in the family, Emmy still missed having another girl in the house to relate to.

"Stop! Please be nicer to Emmy," Bell begged her father and Harley.

"Are you talking back to me?" Harley screamed incredulously.

"Now, now, calm down," Bell's father said. Bell smiled. He and Harley were close, but she knew her father would take his eldest daughter's side. Bell led Emmy upstairs while her father and Harley battled it out. Joe followed closely behind.

"Why is he so mean?" Emmy asked when they were out of earshot. Bell wasn't sure if Emmy meant Harley or her father.

"You know him. He loves his Hunger Games. We all know you hate the games, and we all know that you don't want to volunteer," Bell explained gently. She didn't add that she didn't want to volunteer either.

"Come on, let's just get dressed," Bell said, taking her sister by the arm. Once she got her sister dressed, Bell headed back to her room. As she looked through her closet, she saw a knee-length baby blue dress. She looked in her dresser drawers and found a white silk bow and tied it around her waist. She added silver flats and headed back to the living room. Her father was sitting alone on the couch. Bell guessed that Harley had left. Good- she had missed the argument. When Emmy and Joe entered the room, her father stood up.

"Come on, let's go," her father announced, heading to the door. He gave Bell a sideways glance. Bell could read his thoughts through his eyes- he was reminding her that she had one year left. Bell took a deep breath and exited the house.

When the four of them reached the square, Bell signed in and made her way to the 16's section. She sat down next to Ette and Lyn. Bell looked around nervously. Knowing that she would volunteer next year, the reaping seemed different this year. She glanced up at the stage as the mayor walked onstage. Bell tuned out as normal. The mayor's speech was always so boring. Bell knew he probably was required to make the same speech every year and she felt sorry for him. However, she still couldn't help tuning out during his speech. However, she tuned back in when the escort walked onstage. District 4's escort was Emory Jerriton, and he, liked most escorts, looked like a total wacko. His skin was a greenish-blue and scaly, and he wore a suit with fish on it. His entire outfit sparkled liked the sun reflecting off of water.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the District 4 reaping!" Emory announced excitedly. As a career district, the crowd applauded.

"So, are you guys ready?" he asked. The crowd applauded again, and a few cheers rang out as well.

"Alright! Well then, ladies first!" Emory shouted. He walked over to the female reaping bowl and slowly chose a name. Bell felt sorry for whoever was going to be chosen, even though she was sure there would be a volunteer who wanted to compete in the games. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she nearly missed the name called.

"Bell Glass!" the name rang out. Bell was shocked. She was chosen? She was supposed to volunteer next year, not get reaped this year! She plastered a smile on her face and walked toward the stage, trying to look confident. As she mounted the stage, another voice rang out.

"I volun…" Bell watched as some girl from the 18's section raised her hand and started to volunteer, but was quickly quieted by someone near her. Bell guessed they all expected her to compete anyways, so why not this year? The escort welcomed her to the stage.

"Now on to the boys," Emory announced, making his way to the male reaping bowl.

"Sheldon Storm!" A muscular 18 year old walked toward the stage, glaring the whole time.

"I volunteer!" a voice shouted. Bell turned her head to see a 12 year old walking down the aisle. He mounted the stage with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"What's your name?" Emory asked him, shock clearly written all over his face.

"Kai Azula. And yes, I am young. However, I'll have you know that I will be returning home as the victor of the 195th Hunger Games!" Kai announced confidently. Bell was shocked to see some 12 year old kid volunteer too, even if he was a bit muscular for his age. However, it wasn't any of her business. She now had to prepare herself for the speech that was sure to come from her father and Harley on the games, since she wasn't supposed to compete until next year. Oh well. Sometimes, things didn't go as planned.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Bell Glass and Kai Azula, our District 4 tributes!" Bell was then led off the stage and into the Justice Building.

Bell sat down in the luxurious room and waited for her first visitors. Ette, Lyn, and El all entered at once.

"You must be so excited!" Lyn said, running to hug Bell.

"Yeah," Bell replied unenthusiastically.

"You're going to do great," Ette told her confidently. Bell tried to muster up a smile, but she didn't right yet. She needed to save her few last smiles for her father and Harley who would expect her to be excited. After Lyn and Ette's few comments, the two left, leaving her alone with El.

"Bell, I'm so sorry. I don't know how many people you told, but I know for a fact that you do not want to participate in these games. I know my Bell, and she doesn't want to kill," El told her. Bell wrapped her arms around him tightly. El was the only one who knew that about her- not even Emmy knew how she felt about the Hunger Games.

"Bell, look at me. You are going to come back. They just want a show. You give them a show. Be your bubbly little self, smile a lot, and get sponsors. You will win these games, and you will come home. Your father only wants the fame and glory. I would die if I could never see you again," El told her gently. Bell was shocked by the emotion in his voice.

"Don't worry. I will come back. I guess I'll be fine," Bell responded uncertainly.

"No, you will be fine. Please, please come back to me," El begged.

"Ok, I promise," Bell said, unsure if it was a promise she could keep. Suddenly, the peacekeepers came and dragged him away. It happened so fast, Bell's head was spinning. Before she could think straight, her family was in the room next to her. Emmy latched on to Bell, hugging her so hard she could barely breathe.

"Oh, Bell. You can't leave now. I'll miss you so much! You have to come back. You're the only one I have," Emmy told her, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'll try," Bell told her, knowing she would do her best.

"Come here, Joe," Bell called, ignoring her nabbing father and older brother for a moment. Joe came over and hugged her, but she pulled back and bent her knees to sink to his eye level.

"Joroy Glass, you know I rarely use your full name. I know you are the jokester and you love to make everyone laugh, constantly cracking jokes, but I need you to be serious a moment. Emmy needs you. She may not realize it, but she really needs you right now. You have to be strong for her. I'll come back, but you have to keep her straight until then," Bell told him seriously. Joe nodded his understanding.

"Good," Bell said. She pulled Emmy and Joe into a hug.

"I love both of you guys, and don't ever forget it," Bell told them both softly.

"Lovely little family moment there, but please get out of here, you two," Bell's father told them.

"I have some important things to discuss with my daughter," he added. Bell had never remembered hating her father at any time before now, but there was always a first for everything. Rage boiled up inside her, but she pushed it down as her little siblings left the room. She then turned to face Harley and her father.

"Bell, you were supposed to volunteer next year, not get reaped this year. This means you're behind in training. You weren't ready yet, but we'll have to do with what we've got. Now, let's focus," her father started. Bell tuned out- right now she didn't want to listen to anything he had to say.

"Bell, are you even listening! Focus! You stupid little girl! Are you even excited? This is your big chance, and you're going to blow it!" Harley screamed. Wow, his screaming could get annoying. However, before they could begin their pep-talk again, the peacekeepers came in and dragged them out. Bell didn't want this- she didn't want any of this. She didn't want to compete in life or death games, she didn't want to kill, and she didn't want to return scarred forever by the games. However, she made a promise to El and Emmy, and that wasn't something she would take lightly. She didn't want to, but she would forever be loyal to her friends and family. Bell would try her best to win the Hunger Games.


End file.
